The Kidnapped Prince
by Saelufu
Summary: A different life of Alex Rider alternate universe in America with different families -when he's going on vacation with his father and brother the ferry they're on gets hijacked and for some reason it seems to be all about Alex and he has no clue why
1. Chapter 1

The Kidnapped Prince Disclaimer - I don't own Alex Rider

I didn't write this story about Alex Rider but I adapted it to fit Alex Rider because I love this story and it fits Alex. This story is going to be in kind of an alternate universe where Alex's life is completely different. Also I'm American so this is set in America completely.  
So without further ado I give you the story. I hope you love it and please review because this is my first story and I would love to know how I'm doing.

PS-Alex's dads name is Ian that has nothing to do with his uncle Ian, it was already the guys name before I made this story about Alex so it was a consequence.

- - - - - - Chapter 1 Alex Cooper was sitting in the car with his dad Ian Cooper and his younger brother Jeremy. They were waiting for their car to be loaded onto the ferry to take them to an island for their summer vacation. Finally after what seemed like forever their car got loaded onto the ferry. When they headed up to the main deck together then Alex went the observation deck while his dad and Jeremy went to the sitting room to do a puzzle.  
The three of them were on a summer vacation because Ian Cooper had custody of ten year old Jeremy for two weeks every summer and these were the only two weeks he could get off work. To Jeremy his dad was a hero because he was a FBI agent but to sixteen year old Alex he was just mad at his dad for leaving his mom the year before. He still wondered why he couldn't have stayed with his mom also like Jeremy did. Alex could tell his dad didn't like him much and his mom felt the same but at least she hid it well most of the time. Alex had tried to find out why but whenever he brought it up his dad got real quiet or really mad and Alex couldn't stand it. He had thought about running away several times but he couldn't think of any where he could go and Alex knew it just make his life worse so he stayed.  
About a hour into the trip Andrew, another guy on the ferry, had an alarm on his watch go off. He turned it off then grabbed his duffel bag off the ground and started heading towards the wheelhouse of the ferry as a MH-6 helicopter came overhead. At the same time all over the ferry different guys grabbing their bags and heading to pre assigned spots on the ferry also. When the men got to their spots they each took out a Sig Sauer P226 and an AK-47 and put on bulletproof vests. Some slung the AK-47 over their shoulder and held the Sig Sauer. Others held the AK-47 and holstered the Sig Sauer. A couple guys got out M-24's and went to the top deck out of sight but so they could see everything. Alex looked up at the doors just as four guys came in with guns. They yelled for everyone to get on the floor then sent a spray of bullets into the windows and ceiling. Alex got on the floor remembering what his dad had told him to do in case something like this ever happened. "Don't freak out and don't draw attention to yourself."  
So Alex did just that he got to the floor and held still. In the sitting room Jeremy and Ian were playing a board game when two guys with guns came in. They told everyone to get on the ground. Ian pulled out his gun and said,  
"FBI put your guns down."  
They swiftly shot him in the shoulder and took his gun and badge.  
Meanwhile Alex was trying to keep a low profile. The four guys in the room had patted all the people in the room down and had taken all electronic devices. Then they had brought everyone to the middle of the room and duct taped each person's hands and feet. A few minutes later they started bringing other hostages in but Alex didn't see his dad or brother and he was pretty sure everyone was in this room.  
Up in the wheelhouse a guy was steering the ferry and Andrew was watching every once in awhile glancing at his watch. Then a guy came into the room and reported to him.  
"Sir, the ship is secure. We had no problems except with the FBI agent Ian Cooper which we expected. Him and his younger son are in cabin 18A. Alex wasn't with them."  
"Okay good two minutes ahead of schedule. Now start looking for Alex Cooper. He is here somewhere. All of the guys still have the picture of him right?"said Andrew.  
"Yes sir" he answered.  
"Good radio silence is broken" said Andrew. "Now go look for him."  
After the guy left the police started coming up in boats. Andrew rubbed his hands together and said,  
"Ah,it is going just as planned."

- - - - - - - - - Alex looked up again as three more guys came into the room. He noticed right away they were looking for someone. They looked at the face of every young man in the room. Alex knew it couldn't be him but he kept his head low anyway. Then they came to him. One of them put the tip of an AK-47 under Alex's chin and lifted his head up. As soon as they saw Alex's face they grabbed Alex and cut the tape off his feet. Then they dragged him out to the hall.  
In the hall they asked Alex,  
"Do you know FBI agent Cooper?"  
Alex shook his head no. As soon as he did the guy behind him hit him in the back of the neck with a Sig Sauer. Alex fell the to the floor unable to catch himself with him hands taped. As soon as he hit the ground someone kicked him in the stomach.  
"Get up" someone growled.  
Alex got kicked again. He got up slowly and saw one of the guys putting on brass knuckles.  
"Are you sure you don't know him?" the guy asked again.  
"I don't know I may have met him once before,"said Alex. Alex didn't know why he was holding out like this they most likely already knew that he was his son. Besides he didn't even like the guy but it just felt like it was in his nature or something to resist.  
The guy with the brass knuckles hit Alex a few times in the stomach.  
"So you still don't know him huh? Well this is your last chance"the guy said.  
Alex heard a gun cock and felt the cold steel of a barrel on his head.  
"Okay okay I'm his son"said Alex.  
"See it wasn't that hard" the guy said to Alex then the his guys "Take him to the boss"  
They grabbed Alex and pretty much dragged him up to the wheelhouse. When they got there they opened the door and shoved Alex to the floor inside.  
"This is him boss" one of the guys said.  
"Thanks you and Glen leave. Blake stay here."said Andrew Andrew walked over to Alex and pulled him up.  
"So I finally get to met the great prince" he said.  
"What? I'm not a prince."said Alex confused.  
"Yes you are your dad is a king of sorts"said Andrew "Don't worry you'll understand later" he said when Alex still looked really confused. "But right now I need you to do something for me. You're going to talk to the negotiator for me. I'll put the phone on speaker and you only answer with what I write down in this book. Okay?"  
"If you want to talk to the negotiator do it yourself"said Alex.  
"Okay you don't have to, but if you don't I'll have Blake here go kill Jeremy"said Andrew.  
Alex rolled his eyes and said,  
"Fine I'll do it"  
About ten minutes later the phone rang. Andrew put it on speaker and the negotiator said,  
"I'm Sergeant James Taylor with the Police Strategic Response Uint. Who am I talking to?"  
"Alex Cooper"Alex said quickly.  
As soon as he did Blake hit Alex over the head and Alex slumped to the floor unconscious as Andrew hung up the phone.  
A few minutes later Alex came to and Andrew yanked him to his feet and slapped him.  
"Never do that again. You do what I say nothing else."Andrew yelled at Alex. A little bit later the phone rang again Andrew put it on speaker again and glared at Alex in warning. Taylor said,  
"What happened? Is everything okay in there? We wouldn't want anyone to get hurt"  
Andrew wrote down on the pad of paper what to say. Alex said it word for word.  
"We want double the price of the ship, $210 million since it's a little cheaper then the going rate for hostages now a days $4.5 million each. That would be very expensive considering we have 248 passengers, this being a fairly small load not it's usual 500 or more. So we're saving you money just so we can all get out of here faster. We want it in unmarked bills no dye packs in three hours on the top deck. If you don't have it by then we will kill a hostage every ten minutes till you get the money to us. Do you understand?"  
"That's impossible we can't get that kind of money that fast."said Taylor.  
"Well he suggests you get it fast"said Alex.  
"Wait "he" you're not the one making demands?"questioned Taylor.  
Andrew decided that was a very good time to hang up.  
"That was very stupid of you. Don't you dare do it again or you'll be one of the first to go."Andrew said.  
"No I won't you need me for some reason or else I wouldn't even have seen you"said Alex.  
"Maybe but I still won't think twice about killing you"Andrew mumbled.  
Then came the really boring part where they waited for the cops to try and get onto the ferry and finally after they've tried that they finally get the money for them. Alex was staring at Blake as he was playing with his Sig Sauer. There was small anchor on the left side of the slide and Alex knew he had seen it before but he couldn't figure out from where. After being bored out of his mind for more then two hours Alex finally figured it out and swore in his head. Alex didn't say anything for another half hour but then he couldn't stand it anymore he just had to ask why they of all people were doing this.  
"You guys aren't going to kill anyone. And if you do it will be fake only for show."Alex said.  
"What would make you say that?"said Andrew.  
"It just seems like it. Why are you doing this?"said Alex.  
"Money that's always the reason right?"said Andrew.  
"Yeah I guess it is a lot of money 24 1/4 million each is quite a bit. If there is eight of you guys like I counted."said Alex.  
Andrew scoffed. "I wouldn't do this for that much. We have another $50 mil after this and some guy who told us all of our info is paying us $10 mil to get the codes to the FBI agent Cooper's vault."  
"He won't give them to you. Even if you made him it would take more time then you have right now to get them."Alex said.  
"Don't worry about that our little birdy told us that you know it from spying on Cooper whenever he opens it and he doesn't want Cooper to know he got in."said Andrew.  
"What I don't know it."Alex said. "Whatever you say you're just going to make it worse on yourself."said Andrew.  
"Wait you're taking me with you?"Alex questioned a little scared.  
"Of course you are a major part of our plan. Well times up the negotiator should be calling any second now."said Andrew.  
True to what he said five minutes later the phone was ringing. Andrew pulled Alex to his feet and said,  
"Now remember only say what I write down."  
"No I'm not doing this anymore"said Alex."Tell him whatever yourself."  
The room got quiet as the phone stopped ringing. Andrew punched Alex. Alex fell to the ground and Andrew said,  
"Is the fact you think you're going to die anyway. Well I can guarantee that you won't be killed. Maybe hurt a little but not killed. So are you sure you won't do it?"  
Alex nodded. As soon as he did Blake shot him in the arm. Alex groaned in pain.  
"Are you still sure? Because if you're not the next one is going in little Jeremy's head if you still aren't"said Andrew.  
Alex didn't answer as the phone rang again so Andrew yanked Alex to his feet again and out the phone on speaker. Taylor said,  
"What was that gun shot for? I hope you didn't kill anyone."  
"Relax it was just some idiot who couldn't follow orders. I'm, I mean he's fine."Alex corrected quickly and painfully as Andrew squeezed his arm in warning.  
"Okay we have the money but first I have a question."said Taylor.  
"They say no questions"said Alex.  
"Then I say no money"said Taylor.  
"Fine what is it?"asked Alex.  
"You've said he and they and I'm pretty sure you made it seem like you'd been the one shot so how do I know you're not the one in charge?"Taylor said.  
"Look up my name you will see I'm just a kid"said Alex.  
"See thats the problem I did and it was blocked. Seems I don't have enough clearance to see your file."Taylor said.  
"That's strange. They want the money now"said Alex as he was nudged by Andrew again.  
"One more thing we want you to land the helicopter and we want ten hostages in exchange for the money."said Taylor.  
"They agree four guys each unarmed in ten minutes on the top deck"said Alex.  
Andrew hung up the phone and got on his radio.  
"Alright men it's working out nicely. Let's wrap this up and hustle up we only have ten minutes"said Andrew to the rest of the team on his sec com. After he said that Andrew grabbed Alex and headed to the back side of a deck where the rest of the crew was gathering. Andrew cut the duct tape on Alex's wrists and had Alex put on an air tank and goggles. While Andrew and the rest if the team put some on also. Then Andrew put a handcuff around one of Alex's wrists and put the handcuffs through an underwater scooter. Then Andrew put the other side of the handcuff around Alex's wrist. When they where all ready they jumped into the water and took off two to a scooter.  
Up on the deck the exchange was going smoothly. The two guys got the money and jumped in the helicopter. Then they flew off to the hideout. That's when Taylor realized that the only people left on the ferry were the hostages.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

* * *

After being in the water for about 25 minutes when they finally reached land. When they got out there were two vans waiting for them. Andrew uncuffed Alex from the underwater scooter and brought him to a van after rehandcuffing Alex's hands behind his back.

When everyone had gotten into the vans then they drove off. After driving for about an hour they came to an old building that looked abandoned but inside there was quite a bit of activity along with the other eight men of the platoon.

Blake and another guy took Alex to a far back corner of the building that was abandoned. They shoved Alex to the ground and handcuffed his hands to a pipe that ran parallel to the ground a foot below it. Then they put a black cloth bag over Alex's head and left.

The next day a guy came and talked to Alex.

"My name's Payne. I came here to ask for the code to agent Cooper's safe. We can do this the easy way or the hard way. Now what is the code?"asked Payne.

"I don't know"said Alex.

"Alright then hard way it is then. Now don't lie! What is the code?"yelled Payne.

"I still don't know. You just asked me like ten seconds before how do you expect me to learn what it is that fast?"replied Alex.

"You lyin' brat, you'll be sorry you messed with me when I'm done with you!"said Payne.

He then began kicking Alex. About ten minutes later he cooled down and walked off. As he was leaving he yelled over his shoulder,  
"I'll be back tomorrow."

After that once a day or more Payne would come in and asked Alex for the code. Sometimes he was in a good mood. But other times the slightest thing would set him off and he would start kicking and punching Alex.

But thorough the blurry weeks there was one time a day Alex looked forward to, it was his meals. Not because they tasted good, in fact they tasted terrible but it was that he got the black bag off his head and one hand uncuffed. But also the young man that brought him his food and cup of water everyday. They talked sometimes although Alex didn't trust him and kept his guard up all the time.

The only problem with this was that Payne knew Alex looked forward to it, so sometimes when he was in a bad mood then he wouldn't let Alex have food just water. Or sometimes Payne would bring fast food in take the black bag off Alex's head and eat it in front of Alex.

About three weeks after Alex had been there he finally got the pipe he was working in loose. Alex slipped his handcuffs free of the pipes and stood up taking the black bag off his head. He looked up and down the hallway. Alex didn't see anyone so he took off running the way that Payne always came from figuring that that meant there was an exit this way.

Alex had barely gotten 100 feet when he heard someone coming from a round the corner so Alex ducked into a room quickly. He waited until after the footsteps passed and he thought it was clear almost sticking his head out the door when he heard the footsteps come running back. It was Payne. His was yelling,

"The kid is on the loose! Secure all the exits!"

Alex figured he was in trouble now. But he would rather try to escape now then just get caught here having done nothing. So he took off running again. Alex hadn't gone that much farther when someone behind him yelled,

"I'd stop now if I were you."

But Alex kept on running. Then he felt a searing pain in his leg as he fell to the ground. Alex looked back and saw a guy holding a gun.

"I just got shot again. I can't believe it."thought Alex.

Two guys came up and dragged Alex back to the hallway. Then they handcuffed him to a different section of pipe with a t in it and with two pairs of handcuffs. After they left Payne came up and took his rage out on Alex yelling at him the whole time taking care to hit as much as possible where he had been shot. Payne kept at it till Alex passed out. When he did Payne leaned over Alex and injected Alex with something.

"You're going to tell me by the end of the week what the code is because you will be so out of it from your drugged food. This partly because I don't want to take anymore chances of you escaping and also our time is up, Chief is getting restless."Payne said mainly to himself.

A week later Alex couldn't take it anymore and gave in. He was in a daze and he couldn't really remember what was happening anymore.

The day after Alex gave the codes to Payne two guys came in and got Alex, dragging him down the hall quite a ways and into a room. One of the guys shoved Alex into a chair with a video camera in front of it. Then the three guys in the room put ski masks on. The two that had brought Alex in stood on both side of the chair and the other guy went and stood behind Alex. Then they started recording. The guy behind Alex did all the talking.

"Mr. Valenti we have your son. We want 10 million in exchange for him."

One of the guys next to Alex took the black bag off Alex's head. He then grabbed Alex's hair and yanked his head up so his face could be seen. The one guy just kept on talking.

"He's fine he has just been on a mild sedative for the past week so he is kind of out of it. We are going to send you blood and hair samples so you can do DNA tests to be sure it really is him"

The guy on the other side of Alex pulled out a knife and made a small cut in Alex's arm. Alex jerked away from him wearily but the guy ignored it and kept on doing what he was doing. He got a glass capsule and put some blood from the cut in it. Then he took some of Alex's hair and put it in a different similar capsule.

"We want half of the ten million wired to the account number we are sending you now. After we get it we will tell you where he is. When you find him wire the other half. If you don't we know how to get him back. It was a pleasure doing business with you Mr. Valenti."the guy behind Alex said. Then the recording stopped.

* * *

Please please review I really want to hear how you think I'm doing.  
I'm going to try to keep on updating this fast but you never know what may come up. Thanks for reading! B-)


End file.
